Pokémon
}} Pokémon (also known as Pocket Monsters in Japan) is a multimedia franchise that started with the release of Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue for the Game Boy in Japan in 1996, starting the main series of games. Since then, it has expanded into several spin-off games, a TCG, an anime series, anime movies, manga, and OVAs among other incarnations. Plot Pokémon follows the protagonist as they travel across the region, collecting Pokémon, taking down an evil organization, and eventually defeating the Elite Four to become the champion. Ships :A far lengthier list of ships can be found on Bulbapedia. Het :AbilityShipping — the ship between Ash and Anabel :AdvanceShipping — the ship between Ash and May :AlexandrianShipping — the ship between Volkner and Jasmine :AmourShipping — the ship between Ash and Serena :AureliaShipping — the ship between Ash and Lillie :AlohaShipping — the ship between Ash and Mallow :AltoShipping — the ship between Ash and Latias :BeaconShipping — the ship between Dawn and Volkner :BlondeLeaderShipping — the ship between Clemont and Korrina :BlueAngelShipping — the ship between Ash and Lana :BurningLeafShipping — the ship between Red and Leaf :CheckmateShipping — the ship between Cheren and Hilda :ChessShipping — the ship between Hilbert and Hilda :ChoosenShipping — the ship between Green and Silver :ContestShipping — the ship between Drew and May :DruidShipping — the ship between Lucas and Cheryl :ElderShipping — the ship between Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak :EternalHoneymoonShipping — the ship between Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet :FerrisWheelShipping — the ship between N and Hilda :Fortuneshipping — the ship between Dawn and Lucas :HoennShipping — the ship between Brendan and May :IkariShipping — the ship between Dawn and Paul :IronWillShipping — the ship between Dawn and Riley :LiveCasterShipping — the ship between Mei and Tetsu :LuckyShipping — the ship between Red and Green :MarissonShipping — the ship between Alan and Mairin :NegaiShipping — the ship between Ash and Iris :OldrivalShipping — the ship between Blue/Gary and Green :PearlShipping — the ship between Ash and Dawn :PenguinShipping — The Ship between Dawn and Kenny :PokéShipping — the ship between Ash and Misty :PokéSilverShipping — the ship between Ash and Lyra :PostwickShipping — the ship between Gloria and Hop :ShiningStarShipping — the ship between Ruri and Tetsu :SoulSilverShipping — the ship between Silver and Lyra :SpecialJewelShipping — the ship between Silver and Kris :SpiceShipping — the ship between Mallow and Kiawe :StonegardenShipping — the ship between Milo and Gordie :RayShipping — the ship between Ash and Cynthia :RebelShipping — the ship between Hilbert and Bianca :RocketShipping — the ship between Jessie and James :TransceiverShipping — the ship between Kyouhei and Ruri :VanivilleShipping — the ship between Serena and Trevor :ViridianShipping — the ship between Silver and Yellow :VisorShipping — the ship between Kyouhei and Mei :WaterLillyShipping — the ship between Milo and Nessa Slash :BoulderShipping — the ship between Ash and Brock :BrattyShipping - the ship between Victor and Bede :CutebonesShipping — the ship between Gladion and Hau :FirstFriendShipping — the ship between Ash and Gou :HonorShipping — the ship between Morty and Falkner :IsshuShipping — the ship between N and Hilbert :LoveRivalShipping — the ship between Wally Mitsuru and Brendan Ruby :OriginalShipping — the ship between Blue Oak and Red :PalletShipping — the ship between Ash and Gary :PreciousMetalShipping — the ship between Gold and Silver :Trainshipping — the ship between Victor and Hop :TruerivalShipping — the ship between Raihan and Leon :TrustedpartnerShipping — the ship between Ash and Gladion Femslash :AquaHeartShipping — the ship between Sonia and Nessa :Blandela — the ship between Blanche and Candela :DressedInPinkShipping — the ship between Bede and Gloria :ElationShipping — the ship between Dawn and Cheryl :GirlPowerShipping — the ship between Dawn and Cynthia :JellowShipping — the ship between Lillie and Mallow :MoonLilyShipping — the ship between Moon and Lillie :ShiroShipping — the ship between Hilda and Bianca :WhiteSquareShipping — the ship between Hilda and Rosa Poly :OS Trio — the ship between Ash, Brock and Misty Fandom FAN FICTION : :Pokémon tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : TUMBLR : List